Joshamee Gibbs' flask
' flask]] This leather flask was a container owned by Joshamee Gibbs. It was used to hold drinks, mainly rumPirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p10-11: "Joshamee Gibbs" and whiskyPirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), p.8. History Early use How Gibbs came into possession of this leather drinking flask is unclear, but it is almost always seen in his possession at all times. He had it while serving under the British Royal Navy aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] in the crossing of England. He also had it when he became a pirate and spent much time in Tortuga. Gibbs had his flask throughout Jack Sparrow's search to find Isla de Muerta aboard the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]].Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl During the battle with the Black Pearl, because of the ship's lack of armory, Gibbs' flask was put into the cannons along with many other items to use to attack the Pearl. Jack found the flask in the Pearl's brig and attempted to drink from it, but it was empty. Gibbs was given his flask back by Jack during the fight aboard the Interceptor, shortly before his destruction. Aboard the Black Pearl While serving aboard the Black Pearl, Gibbs still had the flask in his possession. After the [[Motley crew|crew of the Pearl]] was captured by the Pelegostos, Gibbs' flask was used as a booby-trap, which was found by Will Turner. The flask would once again be reunited with its rightful owner after Will was put into a bone-cage that Gibbs was already locked up in.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Gibbs would carry the flask around with him throughout the war against piracy, in which he uses it to pour rum all over the nine pieces of eight for the incantation to release of Calypso. Gibbs would have kept his flask on his person throughout the battle of Calypso's maelstrom and after Hector Barbossa's mutiny against Jack Sparrow.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Privateer's flask Gibbs would keep the flask during his on-going pirate life. He would later be seen drinking the flask, now filled with whisky, with Jack Sparrow during their attempted escape from London. Gibbs would still have the flask in his capture by the Royal Guard and his recruitment into the Barbossa's crew aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. The flask was carried by him throughout the journey for the Fountain of Youth, but Gibbs wasn't able to drink it, as Barbossa restricted drinking aboard the Providence. Gibbs still had the flask on his person when he presented Jack with a bottled Black Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides The further use of this flask is unknown. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Objects